discrètement
by ylg
Summary: Michiru est une jeune fille discrète. Ryô aussi. Un jour d'été, une occasion ; est-ce le bon moment pour faire un aveu ?


**Titre : **Discrètement  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples : **Kunieda Ryō/Ogawa Michiru ; mention de Chizuru/Orihime, Chizuru/Michiru et Ishida/Michiru  
**Genre : **un peu dorky  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Note :** ce brouillon traîne dans mon dossier d'écriture depuis tellement d'années que je ne peux même plus les compter !  
**Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

Forcément, il avait fallu que le climatiseur tombe en panne. Au milieu des vacances d'été, alors qu'il faisait si chaud, et qu'elles essayaient de se concentrer sur leurs devoirs. Michiru avait suggéré de les faire ensemble, et Ryō avait proposé de le faire chez elle, puisque c'était plus grand et plus calme. Bizarrement, à la mention de littérature contemporaine, Chizuru s'était brusquement désistée, arguant qu'elle avait déjà autre chose à faire. Et Mahana restait injoignable. Orihime était chez sa tante, Tatsuki aux championnats.

Résultat, Michiru se retrouvait seule chez Ryō, avec un ventilateur paresseux et plus de climatisation. Elles auraient pu, finalement, décider de retourner chez Michiru… mais la motivation leur manquait pour ressortir et traverser le quartier. Autant rester où elles étaient déjà, tant pis pour la fraîcheur illusoire du climatiseur.  
N'empêche, la chaleur eut rapidement raison de leur concentration. Le devoir de lettres tournait au ralenti. Elles avaient monté le volume de la chaîne hi-fi, s'étaient vautrées un peu plus sur les coussins. Continuaient à travailler, doucement, nonchalamment. La prof ne voudrait pas que ses élèves se fassent fondre le cerveau par une telle chaleur, bien sûr…  
Et la discussion dérapait par moment du sujet premier, passant sur tout et rien, et, inévitablement, tournait autour du pot en essayant de ne jamais mettre directement les pieds dans le plat de la question récurrente : l'amour.

« Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, que Chizuru nous ait lâchées au dernier moment ? »

Ryō haussa les épaules.  
« C'est elle que ça regarde.  
- Mais, elle était d'accord la dernière fois, pour les maths, et…  
- Elle avait peut-être vraiment un empêchement. »

Elles se remirent à bosser quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que Michiru, à nouveau, prenne la parole, lançant une idée pour leur dissert', puis ajoute

« Elle me fait peur, parfois.  
- Quoi, qui, la prof ?  
- Non, Chizuru. »

Ryō soupira. _Encore_ Chizuru et son comportement « bizarre » ?

« Elle agit comme un garçon, comme ces pervers qui s'imaginent vraiment qu'avec une ou deux allusions salaces, ils pourront nous jeter sur leur banquette arrière. »

Michiru rougit un peu à ses propres mots, puis, consciente de trop parler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, replongea à toute vitesse sur ses notes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te choque, juste ce qu'elle veut ?  
- N-non ! bien sûr que non ! elle… tout le monde est libre de désirer qui il veut. C'est juste, qu'elle l'étale si impudiquement. »

Fait rare, Ryō sourit. D'un air entendu :  
« Tu as besoin de plus de subtilité ? comme pour le bel Ishida ?  
- Mais ! mais ! mais non !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Euh, enfin, si, de subtilité, de discrétion. Mais, pas Ishida. »

Michiru se mit à fouiller dans sa pile de notes fébrilement, cherchant une feuille mystérieusement disparue. Forcément, celle dont elle aurait besoin a disparu, depuis qu'elle l'a reclassée cinq minutes plus tôt.  
Comme pour elle-même, Ryō commenta  
« Il me semblait pourtant, qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférente.  
- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il…  
- …qu'il… ?  
- Non, rien. »

Et Michiru s'empressa de ramener la conversation sur leur devoir. Elle préférait garder pour elle qu'Ishida ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ça devait rester secret. Même pour sa meilleure amie. Secret, secret.  
Ryō respecte sa pudeur, heureusement. Orihime, Mahana ou Chizuru auraient sans doute insisté pour savoir ; Ryō accepte son silence.

Sans un mot, elle se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la feuille égarée retrouvée.

« Ah ! m-merci !  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, » fit Ryō, imitant les saluts formels d'Ishida, cherchant à vérifier sa théorie.

Michiru cligna des yeux en récupérant sa feuille, incrédule.

« Tu me passes mon stylo ?  
- Bien sûr. »

Michiru prit une grande inspiration ; c'est terrible, tout ce qu'il lui fallait surmonter de timidité pour une approche qu'elle espérait tout de même la plus discrète possible. Et elle déposa directement le stylo dans la main de Ryō, frôlant à peine la chair de sa paume.  
_Oh, bravo, c'était_ ~tellement~ _subtil_… se morigéna-t-elle.

Ryō nota rapidement quelque chose sur son brouillon, et reposa son stylo. A la place, elle prit la main de Michiru. Doucement, mais fermement, sans équivoque. Avec un nouveau sourire pour son amie.  
Michiru sourit à son tour, lui abandonnant sa main avec joie.

_Bon, ça n'a pas été si difficile, et ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. _

Il fallait juste qu'elle évite de penser à ce que ça lui demandera, le jour où elle tentera d'obtenir un premier baiser, ou de prononcer des mots d'amour.

Elle serra en silence la main tendue.


End file.
